WSOP Advanced
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Georgia rounds up a few people for a double poker showdown, with three of the female entrants having something else on the line. Who will win? Read to find out. Rated M for visually suggestive stuff in the girls' match


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

Note: All characters except for Cassidy, Butch, Harlan, and Isabel, are either 18 or 19; the exceptions are in their twenties.

**The Advanced WSOP Challenge**

Ash, Iris, and Cilan had found the location of a double poker showdown. Ash and Cilan were in one battle, using standard WSOP rules, while Iris was in a different, more intimate variety. However, before the games got underway the trio bumped into a few people they recognized from other battles.

"Hey, you're entering as well, Ash?" a muscular guy with red hair asked Ash after they entered the building.

"I sure am, Stephen." This caused a slight mood shift in Stephan - Ash had messed his rival's name up yet again.

"No one ever gets my name right." he said.

"I know just how ya feel when that happens." came a voice. It belonged to a green-haired guy who was nearby with a blonde girl. Ash recognized them both.

"_Cassidy?_ And Biff too?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, ASH, IT'S NOT BIFF, IT'S BUTCH!"

"You know these two?" Cilan asked Ash after Butch had yelled at the Kanto trainer.

"Yeah. Occassionally bumped into these two on my journey when i was in the other regions. 'Course, Jessie and James were usually nearby when the run-ins occurred. Bit of an intra-team rivalry going on between the four." Ash responded, then turned to the Rockets, asking "How'd you get my name?"

"James relayed it to us. Thought their usual name for ya wouldn't be allowed by Khaos and -"

"SIGN!" Butch randomly yelled. Everyone ducked as a wooden sign flew over their heads - and was caught by a redhead a little ways behind them.

"The ol' "There goes the fourth wall" sign again." she said. Iris recognized the voice.

"Georgia?"

"Duh. This double poker showdown was my idea. Boys got the standard WSOP match while the girls are in a more - well, let's just say it's a more intimate variety. Okay?"

"If the girls' match is the variety i think it is i'll finally get ya to take that cap off."

"Well, she told us that there's a second reason behind the second variety match the girls are in." a female voice said from Ash's right. May and Dawn were standing there. Nearby was Drew, Harley, Burgundy, Zoey, and Ursula. Trip came into the scene moments later, only to end up in a nearby fountain as Bianca plowed right through him from behind and crashed into a domed energy shield Georgia spawned three seconds after the collision.

"I gotta start deploying them next time i hear Bianca barreling for my position - she's always yelling to look out so i got a good heads-up call for the next time." Ash said.

"Who are these two?" Iris asked Georgia about the two cloaked figures who had just turned up.

"The dealers for the games. Okay, you two, you can take off the cloaks now." The two mystery figures removed their cloaks, revealing one as a guy with short light purple hair and the other a ginger-haired female.

"Something about the dealers seems a bit familiar." May was heard saying to no one in particular - might've been aimed at Ash, who was thinking around the same lines.

"Does a battle between Kyogre and Groudon ring a bell?" the male asked.

"_Harlan?_"

"And Isabel too?"

"Are we gonna get started or not?"

These seven words from Georgia would be the trigger for the two games to start. Ash, Cilan, a mercifully dry Trip (due to Bianca sending him into a fountain via collision), Stephan, Butch, Drew, Paul (who appeared at the last second, saying it took him five Chaos Control attempts to find the spot), Barry (who nearly got hit with the flying 'There goes the fourth wall' sign had Georgia not caught it) and Harley engaged their standard WSOP match, with Harlan as dealer. Also activating was the second, more intimate variety with May, Dawn, Iris, Bianca, Zoey, Ursula, Cassidy, Burgundy, and the mastermind Georgia competing, Isabel handling the dealer duties. As Iris had suspected, the girls' match was a strip poker contest, and as such she had Georgia remove her puffy yellow hat after she had won the opening hand. Ursula had expected some sticking-up strand of hair hidden under it, so she was surprised when ten feet of hair cascaded into a pile on the floor behind Georgia.

"How the heck is your hair so LONG?" a shocked Ursula asked.

"Not sure. Every time i get a haircut whenever i think i need one i get it cut to shoulder-length, but when i wake up the following day all of it grew back."

"Odd. Maybe Khaos thinks -"

"SIGN!" the girls heard Butch yell at random for the second time that night despite being in different rooms; everyone ducked, but Ursula quickly found herself flat on her back clutching her nose - after a group duck evaded the first try the 'There goes the fourth wall' sign had spawned flying right at Ursula's incoming face and nailed her dead-on.

Things were quite hectic in the boys match. No one could keep a lead for more than one hand. Harley was also falling back fast. Then, on the thirteenth hand, Harley called all in, met by Trip. Stephan had been the leader entering this hand, and a Trip victory would hand the blonde boy the lead while simultaneously eliminating Harley. Trip won, then lost the lead to Butch the next hand. Cilan took it the following hand, then just as quickly lost it to Barry, who lost it to Ash. Trip would be second to fall, followed by Paul. Ash would eventually win, knocking Drew out in the final hand.

As for the girls' match first to drop out was Ursula, finished off by Dawn with Burgundy on the verge at the time. Iris, Bianca, and Cassidy were one tag away from reaching the verge themselves, while Dawn, May, and Zoey had a second extra hit left - Georgia had gone relatively untouched save for a hit on hand nine by Dawn that cost the redhead her shoes - Dawn having lost her own the previous hand by Zoey, whose own had been lost another hand earlier. Georgia would push Iris to the verge, sparing Burgundy for another hand - as far as she would go as Iris jumped on the chance the following hand. Of the nine competitors in the girls' match Burgundy, Ursula, and Bianca had B-cup breasts (a relatively small size); Iris and Cassidy were C-cup; May, Dawn, and Zoey were D-cup (Dawn with a slight lead over Zoey, barely ahead of May); and Georgia herself had DD-cup breasts, still hidden by her top as she had yet to lose it. Zoey would eliminate Iris for the third fall, then Bianca and Cassidy fell one after the other. After May was knocked out of the match Dawn and Zoey, both on the verge, would trade wins and push Georgia closer to defeat. The red-haired mastermind of the double poker showdown lost her top on Dawn's win and her skirt on Zoey's, leaving her in, surprisingly (for the third time to Ursula in the course of an hour and a half), some very sexy lingerie and, unsurprisingly, the green socks she had worn beneath her shoes, long since removed - that was as far as the girls managed to get Georgia, who would win both of the final two hands, knocking Zoey out first before eliminating Dawn to win the game.

There were some big money payments given to the top seven from the girls' match and the top six from the boys' one. Cilan, third place in the boys' match, stocked up on more supplies; Drew, the runner up, was waiting for Georgia to say who would be the best pick for Ash from the three girls in her match the Kanto trainer had traveled with, waiting to pounce on a chance to date May if she were still available after the mastermind's decision - he had told Ash this bit during the wait, to which Ash had said between him and Harley he was the better choice as May and Harley would be like him and Misty back in Kanto - and was wondering what to do if May was Georgia's pick; and Ash was hoping that Georgia would choose either May or Dawn for him, thinking her rivalry with Iris would prevent her from making that decision. Butch and Stephan, fourth and fifth respectively, were playing rock-paper-scissors to pass the time, while Barry was after some new gear and some first aid stuff in case he collided with Ash in some way again.

Meanwhile, in the room the girls' match was held in, once everyone was fully clothed again, May, Dawn, and Iris were waiting for Georgia's decision on who'd get Ash. Dawn got the nod, quickly rushing out to jump into Ash's arms while May went out as well to find Drew as long as Harley didn't intercept her en route. Iris wasn't surprised about the decision, knowing her rivalry with the mastermind was part of her final choice. Ursula and Burgundy were gone by now, the purple-haired female furious that Cilan had a better result in the boys' game than she did in the girls' one. Unknown to everyone else, however, was the fact Georgia had bumped into a ZK3 member in one store off of the building the two games were held in, and she was aiming for the win so she could have enough money to gain the girl's entire outfit minus the various accessories. She'd been hoping for a new look for a while, and had just gotten the chance to get it.


End file.
